


Halloween Memories

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Reminiscing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discuss Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "" and the fic_promptly prompt "Supernatural, Dean, something his mom used to make"

Dean stared out the window of the Impala at all the small children running around "Why'd it have to be fricking Halloween?" he grumbled.

Sam looked up from the book he was studying and glanced around. "Yeah, that will complicate finding the monster. On the other hand, people are more likely to explain away anything strange they see, so the cover up should be easier."

Dean acknowledged that with a nod and went back to visually combing the neighborhood. Sam returned to his books. Sam had always been studious, but now he was reading all the time. Dean suspected that something was up, but he hadn't figured out how to ask Sam about it yet. He would probably just pawn it off as being for some senior class or something like he always did.

A little while later Sam suddenly spoke up. "Did you ever go trick or treating?" he asked.

Dean gave him a look. Like John Winchester would ever let his boys dress up as monsters.

Sam hurried to clarify. "I mean before..."

Before.

Before the fire. Dean rarely thought about it, but now he tried to remember. "You were a little Hulk!" he suddenly remembered. "I was a Wookie."

"I was dressed up?" Sam sounded extremely surprised. "But I thought..."

Dean shook his head. "No, the fire was a day or two after Halloween. We went trick or treating that year."

"Did mom or dad go with us?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean tried to remember. "Mom was there. She was Leia, in the white dress. She made it from a sheet..."

"Mom made the costumes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she made them every year." The more that he thought about it, the more that the memories came back. "Dad might have been Han Solo. Come to think of it, you were probably Yoda, not the Hulk. I just remember mom painting you green with food coloring and it taking forever to wash off. You were still green the next morning."

Sam laughed; it sounded a little strained, and Dean hurried on. "Mom always made the costumes. She said it was a tradition in her family. She made yours out of a green towel, and mine was an old shag rug, I think. The year before I was He-Man, and she was... some kind of princess. I remember her laughing about how it was after the happily ever after, once the princess was pregnant. Dad wore a prince crown, but I don't think he really dressed up; it was always mom's thing."

Sam was staring at Dean like he had two heads. John had expressly outlawed Halloween all through their childhood - probably because their mom had loved it so much, Dean now realized. The idea of John dressing up would be pretty staggering to Dean too, if he hadn't lived through it.

"So... I guess I've been trick or treating twice then," Sam finally said.

Dean hid a grimace at the pain in his little brother's voice. "Technically, yeah," he confirmed.

Sam looked out the window, and Dean followed his gaze. He had almost forgotten about all the kids out there, having the time of their lives. Ten minutes ago Dean was pitying them for their innocence, and annoyed that they might get in the way of his hunt. Now he just wished that he could be them. He wondered how many of them were wearing costumes homemade by their moms. How many had younger siblings on the way that they would share these traditions with. Now he just wanted to hide this hunt from them, and keep them from ever knowing that monsters were real.

Dean glanced at Sam, who seemed to be eyeing the kids with similar thoughts. Dean wished Sam could be one of those innocent little kids too. He wondered if the knowledge that Sam had once gone trick or treating but simply couldn't remember it was worse than the thought of always having missed out. Dean at least had those few memories of his mom to cling to, but Sam had nothing.

About to say... something... he'd know what after his mouth had said it, Dean stopped. "Taurus at five o'clock he warned."

Sam's head snapped up, taking in the juvenile monster. It didn't appear to be rampaging, but if any one of these kids spooked it, it could cause a lot of damage.

"Time to get to work, then," Sam declared in a strange tone as he reached for his weapon.

"Yup." Pulling on his cowboy hat (the better to blend in, after all) and checking his holster, Dean slid out of the Impala. They had a job to do tonight, and lives to save, but later Dean would think of something to say to Sam to make him feel better. Hey, he wasn't their mom, but maybe he could make some kind of costume for Sam, right? How hard could it be?


End file.
